Leo
by Chasing Uncertainties
Summary: For Finals: Round 1 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Firenze is a centaur with the heart of a lion.


Written for Fire The Canon's Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition as a member of the Chudley Cannons.  
Prompts: fireworks, freak.  
Please read and review! I'll review something back of yours, I promise, as long as it's a fandom I know :).

* * *

Legend says that centaurs were creatures born from the constellations of the night sky itself. It says that because they were born this way, they are attached to the night sky and the stars that live in it. They know the constellations like a child knows his mother or father. Firenze didn't think much about whether or not he believes this– it's lore, but he never questioned it. Older, wiser centaurs once said he was born from the constellation Leo and will have the heart of a lion. He reasoned that he had no recollection of a mother or father the way humans seem to. It is common knowledge that the best, most smart, cynical, enigmatic, centaur-ish centaurs come from the constellation Sagittarius. They are great archers and never violate the unspoken code of the centaurs; don't associate with humans.

Perhaps Firenze was a bit of a freak of nature – there didn't seem to be very many Leo centaurs out there, so his strange behaviours could be partially indebted to that – but maybe it was simply that no two people have the exact same personality, and Firenze didn't seem to have a personality that even slightly resembled the other centaurs. They all seemed to think him a little odd, all the other centaurs that he lived with in the Sacred Forest – Forbidden Forest, as humans liked to call it. He read the stars and planets like any other centaur, and he hunted and galloped like any other centaur. But what his brethren couldn't understand was his fascination with humans.

Firenze himself would never call his interest in humans a fascination. He wanted to know how they lived. Not so he could be 'just like them', as Bane put it. He wanted to be filled with knowledge. He wanted to see what their astrology was like. He wanted to meet astronomers. What Firenze wanted was to be the wisest centaur alive, and nothing else.

* * *

Once, there was a boy born named Harry Potter who was far more important than he could ever imagine. So important, in fact, that Voldemort sought him out to kill him.

Even Voldemort's name was known and spoken among the centaurs. They knew what it meant for everyone, including him. They knew Voldemort was more powerful than almost any man or beast (Firenze was certain of that, anyway). Voldemort had been told that in order to truly be immortal, he would have to kill a boy; a baby named Harry Potter. Funny that baby Harry Potter should survive the encounter while the Dark Lord barely escaped with his life. Though Firenze had known – as any centaur should – that the event was going to happen, hearing about it come to be brought a wry smile to his face.

He was older and wiser now, so Firenze knew that the wizarding world had not seen the last of 'You-Know-Who'. Not only had he read in depth the alignment of the stars and planets, but he also had common sense. Voldemort wasn't dead. In fact, there were whispers that he hid at Hogwarts, possessing the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and biding his time until he could kill the Potter boy. Then he would regain his old body. Firenze believed the whispers to be truer than ever when he found unicorns lying dead in the Sacred Forest and a spirit feasting on their silvery blood. No creature was safe, human or mythical monster. Firenze for one was not too proud to ally himself with humans. They would need each other. Bane was another matter.

"Look at them," Bane would scoff, staring up at the castle and its bright lights. "Humans. They're fickle and stupid beings who can't survive without destroying the environments around them."

Listening with silence, Firenze would only shrug. Humans invented automobiles and lights and the wheel and fireworks, which were presently exploding over the castle. Fireworks, in Bane's opinion, were obnoxious and loud. In Firenze's opinion, they were beautiful and fascinating. One of the wonders of mankind. Fireworks may have just been his favourite thing about humans.

* * *

It was dark and quiet in the forest. Firenze sensed danger. He was standing away from his pack; they were discussing the unusual brightness of mars, which he had no interest in currently. It was easier to read the alignment or the planets without the other centaurs all throwing in their different thoughts. He already knew what the fates predicted for that evening; he already knew that he would be meeting someone that night. That a spirit would be in their midst. That trouble was brewing. The centaurs had already been sensing something dark in their midst for weeks now.

Unable to keep himself with the pack, Firenze followed something. He wasn't sure what it was; be it fate or instinct, he knew that something was calling for help. And all the other centaurs were too busy arguing over different astrological interpretations to realize something was going on.

Though cautious, Firenze made his purposeful way through the forest, following the North Star. The trouble was definitely coming from the north. None of the others had taken notice of his absence; lucky, too, because Bane would immediately suspect him of going to stare up at the human castle. And anytime humans were involved, Bane's mood turned sour.

When Firenze saw in the distance the spirit, gliding silently across the forest, the unicorn, legs splayed out and dripping silver blood, and the Potter boy, keeled over in pain, he ran to drive the spirit away. He didn't care about what Bane thought. As the stars had told Firenze—as the stars had been trying to tell everyone—Harry Potter was important. And even though the heavens had warned him of Harry Potter's impending death, he thundered towards the dark spirit anyway, meaning to do whatever it took to save the boy. His breathing was heavy as he helped Potter up.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes," Potter said quickly, "Thank you—what _was _that?"

It pained Firenze to admit he didn't know. He didn't very well want to say that the unicorn-killer was a spirit, because though he could not speculate beyond that, he felt unsure that 'spirit' was its only identity. Spirits in their raw form did not exist in this world.

So instead of answering, Firenze said, "You are the Potter boy. You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time—especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way." He lowered himself so Potter could clamber onto his back. As a second thought, he added, "My name is Firenze."

Meaning to escort Potter swiftly back to Hagrid—the one man even centaurs held respect for—and then retire for the evening, Firenze began to run. He felt a sense of accomplishment for proving the heavens wrong. He had saved Potter tonight.

Firenze was stopped, however, by Bane and Ronan-another centaur from his colony—who galloped into their clearing.

"Firenze!" Bane thundered dangerously. "What are you doing? You have a human on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"

"Do you realise who this is? This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this forest, the better," said Firenze immediately. He had no interest in Bane's petty prejudice right now.

"What have you been telling him? Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"

Ronan, looking gloomy as always, pawed the ground. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best."

_Thought he was acting for the best?_ It took the younger centaur enormous amounts of self-control not to spit on the ground. He _knew _he was acting for the best.

"For the best?" snapped Bane. "What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"

Disregarding Potter, Firenze reared on his hind legs. "Do you not see that unicorn? Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."

With that, Firenze left Bane and Ronan behind, galloping through the trees.

_I'm concerned with the fate of the world, _he thought to himself, _not with what Bane thinks of me. _

Things went largely well for a few short years; years that passed in the blink of an eye. Firenze didn't mention the humans. He read the stars with the other centaurs and Bane largely left him alone. One spring, more centaurs were born, but none from the constellation Leo. Firenze didn't talk to humans, other than Hagrid. But for whatever reason, no centaur seemed to mind talking to Hagrid. Even Bane was civil around him.

Firenze learned about new human innovations, from none other than the gamekeeper himself, Bane would scoff.

"Telescopes," Firenze said once, showing the strange object to Bane. "It helps humans view the stars and planets the way we do."

Bane only scoffed. "We can see the heavens with our naked eye. Humans need to create elaborate machinery. It proves their inferiority."

"It proves their intelligence," Firenze insisted. But he wasn't going to win Bane's favour, no matter how he tried.

Firenze typically skirted at the borders of the sacred forest now. He had little interest in the centaur's affairs. He was a better Seer than several—if not most of—the those of his colony. He wasn't interested in the opinions of his own anymore. It was time, Firenze thought, to fill his mind with new knowledge.

It was barely twilight, and Venus was just beginning to twinkle in the distance, when he caught the sound of footsteps. They were far too light to be Hagrid's, though Firenze was almost surprised to see Albus Dumbledore standing as if expectant.

"Greetings, Professor Dumbledore," said Firenze uncertainly, raising a hand to shake it.

"Firenze," Dumbledore replied, eyes twinkling. "Just the one I was looking for."

"Me?" Firenze asked, confused and almost amused. "What business could you want with me?"

"You see, Firenze," responded Dumbledore, "Hagrid has enlightened me with all sorts of stories about your abilities as a Seer. And, as my current Divination teacher has recently left her post, I could not find a better one than you."

His offer was a shocking one. No centaur had ever worked among humans before; no centaur would dare commit such a shameful act. Firenze, however, never thought himself to be much like other centaurs. This was his wish granted, to live and learn and work among humans.

"If I accept your offer," said Firenze carefully, "I will come to the school. If not, then you'll have your answer."

Dumbledore nodded civilly, a sort of wisdom in his eyes that made Firenze wonder whether human knowledge really did have limits.

It wasn't hard for Firenze to decide, initially. The thought, though, of the fury in Bane's eyes when he discovered Dumbledore's offer made him hesitate as he made his way back to the other centaurs. It was clear to the Leo centaur that he wouldn't be accepted back into his community after this. He would be thrust into the (mostly) unknown.

But perhaps, Firenze thought, it was sometimes all right to leave everything you know behind. He didn't really belong in the centaur colony. Not when he was so intrigued by humanity and they were so disinterested.

The centaurs—Firenze's _family_—were discussing Jupiter tonight. It was dark. Too dark. Firenze had noticed it too, and couldn't help but muse on its meaning.

"Bane," Firenze said to the leader of the centaur colony. "I must talk to you."

Despite himself, Bane looked curious as he joined Firenze at the edge of their clearing. "What have you to say to me?" he asked, and his voice sounded wary.

Firenze hated himself for not being sure how to respond. He hesitated before finally speaking.

"Dumbledore. You know him? From the school?"

Bane's look dripped with contempt. "Of course I know him," he replied.

"His divination teacher recently left her post," said Firenze. "He heard stories from Hagrid. That I was interested in their kind and that I am a gifted Seer."

"He wants you to…associate with the humans," Bane said. "What is it that you're implying?"

The young palomino centaur squared his shoulders. "He invited me to teach in replacement of his teacher," Firenze got out.

To his surprise—and to his anger, Firenze found—Bane only laughed.

"_You?_ A professor among _humans_?"

The other centaur said nothing. "_You_. A _centaur_. It's unheard of, Firenze."

"It's an opportunity!" Firenze hissed, not wishing to gain any attention from the other centaurs, who were glancing their way.

"An opportunity?" said Bane incredulously. "You're not as young as you were, Firenze. You have witnessed the rise and fall of empires! You have seen humans make the same mistakes over and over again! How could you put yourself on the level of those ignorant creatures! Those ignorant creatures that destroy our land and classify us as beasts!"

Firenze felt a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I believe it better to ally myself with them than with creatures whose pride clouds their judgment."

* * *

The centaur walked away alone, pressing his palm to the hoof print on his chest that would surely leave a long-lasting bruise. It wasn't the pain from being kicked that stung; rather, it was the abandonment. Perhaps it was to have been expected. But Firenze, whoever he was, still had the body of a horse, and was now caught between words.

"Wait!" a voice called as Firenze neared the edge of the Sacred Forest. "Wait."

He turned around, taking in Ronan and his downcast expression. Then again, Ronan was always downcast.

"Have you come to invite me back to the colony, Ronan?" asked Firenze, wryly amused.

"I thought," Ronan said gloomily, "That you should know something." Firenze raised an eyebrow, and the older centaur clapped him on the shoulder. "You're a true Leo. For leaving all you know behind. You have a lion's heart."

Firenze nodded, appreciating the comment. "And you, my friend," he said, "Are a true Sagittarius."

It was then that Ronan left, and Firenze now felt a sense of finality regarding his decision. He was less nervous as he headed to his new life; it was what he had always wanted, to live among and study humans, and now his wish was being granted.

_Maybe_, he thought, _being a freak among your species isn't such a bad thing_. Not if this was the result.

Firenze headed away from his colony, towards the humans and the fireworks.


End file.
